Get a job
by King Geedorah
Summary: Running into a bookstore after a mob chases him down, A 6 year old Naruto borrows a book that unlocks a wonderful old power, and gives him a new chance at life. Powerful/Smart Naruto. Harem
1. Chapter 1

King: First Story I hope you enjoy.

"Talk/Shout"

'Think'

"**Summon"**

"_**Jutsu/Abilities**"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**XxXx**

'Gotta find a safe spot.' Was the only thought running through 6 year old Naruto Uzumaki, as he tried to cover his head from the rocks and bottles being thrown at him. While not his favorite game, chase the demon boy had become a national past time in Konoha, and it seemed the more he played, the worse it became.

"He cant run forever men!" Yelled a drunk as he hurled a bottle a Naruto. Realizing that he was slowly running out of road, Naruto dived into the closest building he could find. Naruto pressed his body to the closest wall and gave a sigh of relief when he heard the mob passing the shop.

"What are you doing in here boy?" Naruto looked up to see a older lady around 50 glaring down at him. Naruto looked around to see books lining shelves and counters and thought up his lie quick.

"I'm here to buy books!" Naruto said grabbing the tome closest to him, he tried to open it to give the illusion that he was reading it, and quickly blushed at contents inside.

"These books are not for a boy your age." The woman said as she snatched the tome out of his hands and returned it to its place on the shelf, she knew the boy was not here to buy books, but she was willing to see house him while the villagers played there game, yes she knew of the demon inside Naruto, and while she did find him annoying at time, she did not believe he was evil incarnate.

"Well boy, if you're here for books, I have just the right thing." The woman reached behind the counter and pulled out a dusty black tome half the size of his body. There was a small latch on the front and a red ribbon tied to the bottom."Before I settled in Konoha I was a traveling saleswoman, and one day I purchased this tome from a rather intelligent man, told me the secrets of another world was in this tome. I attempted to get a sneak peek at the tome, and its in a unreadable language!" The lady gave a huff as she dumped the tome on the counter.

Naruto looked curiously at the tome before hopping on the counter to look at it. Naruto touched the tome and keeled over when all the air left his body.

"W-what is this!" The tome took on a blue glow before returning to its original state.

"Hmm, I've told this story to over a thousand people and that has never happened before, I'm not one to let a good piece of literature go to waste, I'll let you borrow it for a while." The lady said as wrapped the tome for Naruto.

"You mean I can have this?" Naruto said as he struggled to keep a hold on the heavy tome.

"Not for free, every week I want you to come in here and tell me about your week, think of it as a rental fee." The lady said reaching down and rubbing Naruto's head. Tears began to slowly leak out of Naruto's eyes as he grinned in appreciation.

"Wow thanks a lot Old Lady! Ow!" Naruto yelled as he got a pair of knuckles to the head, a vein of anger appeared in the woman's forehead.

"My name is Harley little boy, you may call me Ms. Harley." She said adjusting her glasses.

"Ok, thanks again Harley Oba-san." Naruto exclaimed as he ran out of the store with the tome in tow. Harley sighed as she walked back behind the counter.

'Quite the story you've made up Harley, is it wrong of me to mess with a child's life like this, at least he'll be able to defend himself, and a weekly visitor is nice, I've become quite lonely, no one wants to buy books anymore. Enjoy your new home Mog.' Another sigh and Harley went back to tidying up her store.

**XxXx**

Naruto was bubbling with excitement as he entered his home, he made another friend today! Even if it was an old lady, but that's ok, most of his friends were very old, like the Hokage. Naruto flipped the switch to his house and dropped the tome on the floor in shock.

"My house! What happened to my house!" Naruto's untidy apartment was cleaned from top to bottom, organized in professional fashion, and damn near spotless. Naruto searched around his house only to bump a floating rabbit like creature who was sweeping his floor. The creature looked up and dropped the broom in shock.

"M-master, you're home Kupo! I'm sorry I could not finish cleaning before your return." The creature bowed his head in shame in front of Naruto, Naruto stared in shock at the monster in front of him, he had heard of summon creatures before, but not one like this.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked, the creature looked up at the question and flew into the air spinning in a circle.

"Why master, I am your faithful moogle servant Mog, Kupo!" Mog Said as he rotated in mid air. Naruto scratched his head in confusion at the moogle.

"Sorry, but whats a moogle?" Mog stopped his rotating and started at his master. He put a pudgy finger to his chin and floated around Naruto checking him out.

"Hmm, it seems that us moogles are not common knowledge in this world, very well, I shall educate you master. Us moogles are an intelligent and industrious breed, Kings of organization, masters or creationism. Lovers of sweets Kupo. Communication wizards, gadgetry virtuosos." Mog explained in a animated dialog.

"Ok, but what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"You're the owner of my tome master, I am now yours to do your bidding Kupo." Mog explained as he pointed at the tome near Naruto's feet.

"So my tome summoned you, so um, are you just a cleaner?"

"No master I explained! Us moogles are capable of many tremendous things, watch I'll show you Kupo." Mog began to rotate in mid air again and stars began to emit from his body."Would you like to change your current job master?" Mog said still spinning in mid air.

"Um I don't have a job Mog." Naruto said confused, Mog continued spinning in mid air as the tome suddenly appeared in front Naruto.

"Everyone has a job master! You are currently a Squire, would you like to change your job master?" Mog said as the pages of the tome began to turn at an incredible rate.

"Um what jobs can I change to, can I be Hokage!" Naruto asked excited and began to bounce on his feet.

"At you current Level master you can become a Soldier, Chemist, White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage, and Archer." Mog explained still spinning in a circle.

"What are you saying I cant be a ninja, how am I gonna become Hokage!" Naruto asked quickly becoming upset at the thought of never being able to become a ninja.

"You can change jobs at any time master, but at your current level, becoming a ninja is not advised, would you like to change your job master?" Mog asked once again not missing a beat. Naruto did not fully understand what Mog was saying, but the chance to learn more stuff to become a super awesome ninja sounded awesome.

"Black Mage Mog!" Naruto confirmed with a grin on his face.

"Black Mage it is, Ku-pooooooooo!" A cluster of starts covered naruto as his appearance began to change. Naruto's orange vest was replaced by a deep blue robe, and a bright orange hat covered the top of his head covering his face, leaving only a pair of glowing eyes. To complete the image a pair of blue striped pants and red gloves finished the outfit.

"M-my clothes changed." Naruto said as he checked out his new gear. Mog stopped spinning and gave an appraising look to Naruto.

"You look Kupo-tastic master, you are currently a **level 1 Black Mage **with the support job of scholar." Mog explained feeling a little dizzy. Naruto eyes opened a little bit.

"Scholar, you never said I could become a scholar." Naruto said and Mog pointed his neck which had a ribbon tied around it.

"That ribbon was a accessory gift from Ms. Harley and gives you access to the support abilities of a scholar Kupo, is there anything else I can do for you master?" Mog asked flipping through the tome and making notes on Naruto's measurements.

"So I'm a Black Mage, um, what can I do?" Naruto asked eyes blinking behind its shady cover. Mog jumped up in excitement.

"A Black Mage is master of the elements Kupo! Fire, water, earth, anything can be willed by a Black Mages magical powers. Right now you can currently cast the magic fire, give it a try master!" Mog explained and a dummy popped in front of Naruto which looked like a sowed together moogle doll.

"How to I cast magic Mog?" Naruto asked, and the tome magically appeared in Naruto's hand and flipped through the unreadable text to a passage labeled stone which Naruto was able to read. Power began to surge through Naruto as he read the passage.

"_**Destruction of nature, gather in flame! Fire!" **_A glow surrounded Naruto as as 4 tiny flames suddenly appeared and covered the moogle training doll. The doll survived for about 3 seconds until it exploded into star bits. Naruto stared at the destruction and shook in excitement.

"Oh kami! Did you see that, it exploded! I did that, I'm gonna become Hokage!" Naruto jumped up and down in excitement. Mog nodded in appreciation.

"Very good master, you're a natural. From my time in this world, it seems there is no natural Mana, could you tell me what energy ninja's use in this world?" Mog asked sweeping up the mess left by the training dummy.

"Hmm, Iruka-Sensei said that ninja's use chakra to do jutsu." Naruto said while he flipped through the tome.

"Hmm, Try to use fire again Kupo." Mog said as he set up another training dummy. Naruto Smiled in excitement and began to charge fire again, the chant did not work as Naruto could not seem to summon the energy to shoot another fire spell.

"Just as I thought, It seems that chakra is this worlds Mana, in fact it seems it takes even more chakra to do magic than with Mana, you only have enough chakra at this level for 1 fire spell Kupo." Mog explained and Naruto looked as if he would burst into tears.

"That's not fair, how can I become Hokage only able to use 1 spell!" Naruto yelled angrily, he gets a super cool move that he can only use once, its not right.

"I imagine you'll be able to use your ninja training to build more chakra master, you are still a young boy after all. For now, try to use your Scholar support abilities to help you cast more magic." Mog explained as the tome appeared back in front of Naruto quickly flipping to a new passage. Naruto's eyes quickly scanned the tome as information flowed into him.

"_**Black Arts Stratagems Parsimony." **_The Tome snapped shut as another darker tome appeared in front of him.

"_**Destruction of nature, gather in flame! Fire!" **_Once again the training dummy in front of Naruto exploded into little tiny star bits. Naruto smiled in relief but felt the drain of using all his chakra.

"Now master, you only have access to those Scholar abilities because of the knowledge Ms. Harley put into that ribbon, if you take it off, you'll have to relearn it all." Mog explained, and Naruto nodded his head at the info. While it was a lot to take in, Naruto was ready for the challenge. Then a thought entered Naruto's head.

"If none of these jobs use ninja jutsu, then I'll be wasting my time at the academy, but I gotta learn how to use my new abilities, but I dont know anyone who would help me out." Naruto thought aloud as he sat on the floor placing a finger on his chin. Mog descended in front of Naruto's face with a suggestion.

"How about Ms. Harley Kupo, she has a vast knowledge of your new abilities." Naruto eyes lit up at the idea, The old hag was his only hope.

"Ok I'll go visit her in the morning thank you Mog." Naruto said jumping on his bed, he was not sure he would be able to sleep tonight with all the things he wanted to do, but he'll try.

"My pleasure master, good night Kupo." Mog took his place at the corner of his masters bed and took watch for the night.

**XxXx**

"Good Morning Master." Naruto's eyes opened to the sound of Mog's cheerful voice, still clad in his Black Mage gear Naruto stretched his arms and hopped out of bed.

"Good morning Mog, by the way, you can just call me Naruto, Master does not feel right." Naruto explained as he put on a pot of water to boil for his ramen.

"Understood Master Naruto." Naruto sighed as his kettle began to whistle. Devouring the ramen as quick as possible and with a burp headed towards the door to leave and stopped himself.

"Mog, I dont really want to walk around Konoha looking like this, can I change back to my last job?" Naruto asked pulling on his robe as he explained.

"Of course master Ku-pooooooooo!" Mog turned in mid air and starts began to envelop Naruto and change him to his squire job. Now in orange outfit Naruto tied Harley's ribbon to his wrist and left his house.

**XxXx**

The ringing of the bell on her door brought Harley's attention to the door, she raised an eyebrow as she watched Naruto walk in with a grin on his face.

"Oba-san I need you to train me!" Naruto shouted as he hopped on top of her counter. Once again pain went through Naruto's head as he got a whack to the skull.

"That's Ms. Harley, or Harley-sensei to you brat." Harley said adjusting her glasses and Naruto looked up with a smile.

"Wait? Does that mean you'll train me?" Naruto asked, he didn't think it'll be this easy to get a teacher to train him.

"I suppose I dont have much of a choice, I did push the tome on you, but I believed Mog needed a change of scenery for a while, but if you're gonna be my student, does that mean you've decided to quite the academy, most children start at your age correct,?" Harley asked although she already knew the answer.

"I have not given up on becoming a ninja, but with this power, I have an even greater chance of becoming Hokage, and I can let that pass!" Naruto said with a fierce look on his face, and Harley smiled at the determination.

"Hmm, I suppose I should have a talk with Sarutobi, although its more than likely he already knows." Harley said out load as a glow began to surround her.

"_**Teleport!"**_

**XxXx**

The 3rd Hokage looked up from his paper work to see the aged Scholar enter his room. He smiled and took his attention off his paperwork.

"Ah, Harley-San. I assume you're here about taking on Naruto as an apprentice." Sarutobi said as his crystal ball glowed for a second. Harley smiled as she was sure he knew all the details surrounding Naruto's transformation.

"Yes, you're not putting up as much of a fight as I assumed you would." Harley said as she took a seat in front of the aged man.

"While I love this village and everything it represents, I fear that in the academy Naruto would not get the proper instruction due to the opinions of the instructors."

"You mean seeing the child as a demon, not a jailor." Harley said in a sarcastic tone and Sarutobi gave her a sad smile.

"I wish I could have done more for the child, but I'm afraid the position of Hokage does not give me as much freedom as one would think." Harley scoffed at these words. She was sure if the Hokage really wanted to, he could have taken care of Naruto, but she held her tongue.

"I need your permission to take Naruto on a training trip, he cant learn what he needs to know in this village, if things go well I'll have him back in time for his graduation." Harley said adjusting her glasses. Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and pulled out a few sheets of paper.

"As Naruto is not yet a registered as a ninja, I'll have to write up some documents to enable him to become one, a simple stamp will do." The Hokage took out a big stamp and marked each document signifying Naruto's status as a ninja.

_**Naruto Can now become a Ninja! A Warrior who uses stealth to be all but invisible!**_

"I have also added a few scrolls for Naruto so he can be up to date with the academy's curriculum, and a few jutsu I feel will be of assistance to him because of his tenant." Sarutobi said as he took stacks of scrolls out to give to Harley, with the subject of the demon being brought up Harley decided it was a good time to ask her question.

"What do you want me to do about the demon, should I tell him?"

"Yes I believe if it would be best if he was informed during his journey, I ask you wait until he is ready mentally, I'm not proud of keeping this a secret to him. I think of Naruto as my grandson Harley-San, I know you'll take good care of him." Sarutobi said with a smile at his old friend.

"I'll do more than take care of him old man, he'll become the greatest in the elemental countries. You have my guarantee. See you in 6 years." Harley gathered the scrolls and a glow surrounded her body again.

"_**Teleport!"**_

_**XxXx**_

The rest of the day was spent gathering supplies for they're 6 year journey around the world, and the next day they were ready to leave. Naruto stood at the gate with his tome in hand in his squire attire.

"Ack!" Naruto had to shield his eyes as Harley finished her teleport right in front of him kicking sand into his eyes.

"Are you ready Naruto, you wont see this village for 6 years, take one last look." Naruto looked around the village that saw him as a pass time, and ran toward the gate, while he loved the village, he was eager to get his journey started.

"Are you sure Mog cant come Harley-sensei?" Naruto asked, he had gotten attached to his new friend. Harley had explained that his servant would only be able to appear when they were in a home.

"Mog is a special type of moogle Naruto, he wont be able to travel with you, but they're many nomadic moogles you will meet on our journey I'm sure. Maybe a few engineers." Harley said with a finger to her chin."While I dont have the curative powers of a house moogle, I shall still be able to change your job type, would you like to change before we start, I must say squire is very bland." Naruto eyes opened up in excitement as he began to remember which jobs he could become, and was very eager to take up Black Mage once again, something about the job clicked with him.

"Black Mage please sensei!" Harley smirked as she laid a hand over Naruto, transforming him into a Black Mage.

"I thought you would become a Black Mage, so I took the liberty of taking out a very old staff, now right now its very weak at channeling chakra, but with dedication, this weapon will become your best tool." Harley said reaching into her rather small satchel and taking out a 4 foot wooden staff that was curved at the end like a candy cane. Naruto grabbed it and rapped it against the ground in disappointment.

"Don't be fooled by appearances Naruto, that is one of the ancient relics left from the old world, 1 of 16 to be exact. While weak in this form, it has the ability to someday become an amazing weapon, take good care of it Naruto, this will be a test to see if you can be entrusted with the other relics." Harley explained and Naruto nodded.

_**Naruto obtained a Relic Staff!**_

"Wait you have the other relics?"

"Actually, I only know the location of 1 other relic, the other 14 are still of this world, but I have no clue where they may be, or if they are still in their dormant state."

"Alright enough of this boring stuff lets go! Where to first sensei?" Naruto asked as they walked down the road leading out of the village.

"We're heading to the country of Lionel Naruto, a land not quite known of here in the elemental countries. For you see it is across the great sea, and because of the terrible weather conditions, passage between the 2 lands are non existent." Harley said adjusting her glasses.

"Then how will we get the sensei?" Naruto did not want the start of his trip to begin with him being washed away. The Scholar looked at her student and smiled and took out a small crystal in her pocket.

"This Naruto is a home point crystal, as long as you have this, no matter what kind of trouble you're in, as long as you're quick enough, you'll be able to warp back to your home. I have one located in my bookstore, and one located in my home in Lionel, I shall use it to warp us there. Now hold on tight.

"_**Warp II!"**_

**XxXx**

A hooded Naruto sat at the kitchen counter finishing off assignments given to him by his sensei. It had been 2 months since they've arrived in the country of Lionel and they were currently residing in their home in the port city of Warjillis, this land was unlike anything Naruto had ever seen in the elemental countries, and was learning more everyday, at the expense of his free time of course.

"Are you doing fine Master Naruto?" Mog questioned as he floated near his friend, Naruto had grabbed the moogle in a hug after discovering him when he walked into Harley's home. The moogle had been a great help in teaching Naruto the do's and dont's of Ivalice.

"I'm doing fine Mog, just brushing up Time Magic." While in Ivalice, Naruto quickly took a liking to anything related to magic, which is a aspect Harley encouraged as she could be a greater help to him as she was a master of Mage abilities herself. She was worried however, that he would completely ignore physical jobs, as she was certain that Sarutobi still wanted Naruto to become a ninja, but mind before brawn.

"You've studied enough today Naruto, how about you explore the town, there are always new things to learn through experience." Harley said as she closed the tome Naruto was going through, Naruto raised his pointy head and smiled.

"You're right, there is an accessory shop I wanted to visit, Mog, can you turn me into a Squire please, I wanna blend in." Naruto said standing up.

"Of course master, Ku-pooooooooo!" A light enveloped Naruto and put him in a stylish battle clad Armour replacing what used to be his orange jumpsuit for his Squire roll. Harley gave Naruto some spending gil and waved as he exited the house.

'Finally some private reading time.' Harley said with a giggle as she pulled the the latest copy of Icha Icha.

**XxXx**

The rustle and bustle of the town filled Naruto's ears as he walked down the market place, in his hand he held his most recent purchase a fire bangle to help him with his fire magic, although he has since learned new elemental magic, he was still drawn towards fire for some reason.

"Stop! Quit it!" Naruto looked toward the park to see a group of 3 boys throwing rocks at blonde haired

girl dressed in a dark blue robe, her books scattered across the ground.

"Stupid witch girl, is that all you can do is cry, waaah waaaah." The oldest looking one said throwing a rock which hit the young girl right in the face. Naruto had seen enough and ran in front of the girl knocking down one of the rocks thrown.

"Leave this girl alone ass holes." Naruto said taking out his wooden sword he carried along with him, the boys looked to be around 10 years old each, but with training he should be able to handle them.

"You're that old hags new student aren't ya, what are you doing defending this poor witch, you're not a noble but you have a enough social standing to not be seen hanging around this wench." Naruto just growled and stood even closer to the girl.

"I don't care what standing this girl is, I wont let 3 losers pick on her just because of how much gil she has, we're not all born with a silver spoon in our mouths. So what if she's a witch, its her choice, we dont all wanna be knights, now raise your weapon." Naruto charged at the first boy and clipped him in the shoulder bringing him down.

"Son of a bitch, GET HIM!" The other 2 boys quickly ganged up on Naruto, and while Naruto could hold his own, lack of physical training was slowly giving the 3 boys the advantage.

Naruto dodged a punch to the head, but before he could counter attack he was tacked to the ground by another boy. They began to stomp on him as Naruto curled into a ball.

"Damn it, I've been focusing on my Mage training, and now I cant defend a little girl, stupid!" Naruto was slowly loosing consciousness when the pain suddenly stopped as 2 of the boys were thrown off him making the last one back up nervously.

"W-who the hell are you?" The boy pointed to a man, who was dressed in a simple vest and long pants help together by a rope, his muscles proof off his strength. The man knelt next to Naruto and muttered a word before healing Naruto's wounds.

"_**Mantra."**_

Naruto jumped right back on his feet in amazement as his wounds healed.

"I am but a simple monk, but seeing 3 punks gang up on someone as noble as this young man I can not condone, I will ask only 1 time that you return to your mothers skirts before I get upset." The man cracked his knuckles and chuckled as the 3 boys scurried away with their tails between they're legs, the young girl now healed ran over to Naruto and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much Mister, you were so brave." The girl was rather small, and looked to be around 6 years old, stars in her eyes as she looked at her savior. Naruto only held his head down in shame at the praise he did not think he deserved.

"But I was beaten down, if it was not for this man, they would have continued hurting you." Tears of frustration began to build up in his eyes, this was the reason why he left the village, to get stronger, and 2 months in he was already beaten down.

"Boy although you lost the fight, your heart was incredibly strong, although heart can not be the only factor in victory, it is not a trait that can be ignored. If you want, I can train your body in the physical aspect combat." The man looked down at Naruto with a smile on his face, talent such as this boys was rare with many of the young children being trained in mindless sword combat for the up coming war.

"You'll train me, thank you so much sensei, I promise to be a good student!" Naruto bowed to the man with the young girl still attached at his waste.

"I'm sorry, I never got your name, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said looking at the young girl, she stared at him with a big grin.

"I am Witch of the Coven Valmafra Lenande, but you can call me Val." Best friends Naruto and Valmafra met each other that day.

_**Naruto can now become a Monk! A warrior, devoted to physical training, whose unarmed attacks are deadly, May use Martial arts.**_

**XxXx**

2 Years have now passed since Naruto met the young witch Val, and with Harley's mastery over magic took over training Val, which meant the 2 could travel together, which made the 2 extremely happy. Since their meeting, Naruto had taken to more physical jobs including Samurai, which he learned from a traveling ronin, and perhaps his favorite Dragoon, which leads them to their current location. Climbing the mountain the the Nelveska Temple, where it was rumored the dragoon relic lay.

"Naruto slow down we can't all scale mountains like they're steps!" Val shouted in annoyance as she and Harley were forced to take the scenic route due to their inability to jump. Val wanted her sensei to teleport to the top, but Harley was being very conservative about using her Mana.

"I have a feeling getting this lance won't be as easy as Naruto believes it will be, stay on guard Val-chan." Only have grown in power over the past 2 years, Harley still did not look a day over 40.

Naruto landed a soft tap not feeling a tad bit worn out from scaling the large mountain as he walked through the ruins of the temple. A shiver went through him as he felt the presence of a powerful being hidden in the ruins.

"We better make this quick." To avoid detection of other creatures, Naruto borrowed the power of his support job to silence his footsteps.

"_**Sneak."**_ A light covered Naruto as his movements became silent as he began to search through the rooms, opening any chest he could find.

"Naruto look I found something!" Val grabbed his attention from across the temple and he made his way to her. She had a grin on her face as she pointed toward a levitating lance that stood on an altar. Naruto smiled and rushed toward it.

"See Harley-sensei, piece of cake!"

_**Naruto obtained A Relic Lance!**_

_**The effect of Sneak wears off!**_

"Uh oh..." The group stood petrified as ground shook and the altar suddenly lowered into the ground. The wall behind the altar suddenly opened revealing a giant dark purple dragon.

"What the hell is that." Harley said adjusting her glasses muttered a spell name.

"_**Libra"**_

_Reis: Holy Dragon _

_Health: ?/?_

_Mp: ?/?_

_Attributes: ?_

_Weakness: Thunder_

"Well that was a load of help, Val get to the back line, Naruto wait a moment while I buff you," Harley delivered the orders quick and precise as a tome suddenly appeared in front of her.

"_**Light Arts: Addendum White, Accession."**_

"_**Shining Light, Shield from all directions! Protect II!"**_ A prism crystal surrounded all 3 members of the party in a protective orb.

"Alright baby lets see what makes you tick! _**Jump!"**_ Naruto grabbed his newly obtained relic lance a stabbed the back of Reis. The dragon roared in pain and threw the young dragoon off its back. It reared back its head as flames began to gather in its mouth.

"_**Fire Bracelet" **_The dragon let of a terrible flame the nearly torched Naruto as he jumped back in surprise. The dragon roared in annoyance at missing its target.

"Naruto, I'm going to weaken it with magic and you finish it off, this dragon seems to be very weak to thunder, Val cast along with me please."

"Yes sensei." Val closed her eyes and began to focus her mind on gathering enough chakra for a thunder spell. Naruto launched himself in the air again with another jump, as the tome once again appeared in front Harley.

"_**Dark arts: Parismony"**_ The tome snapped shut and Val and Harley both launched their spell at the Holy dragon.

"_**Swirling bolts, gather and strike with power! Bolt 2!"**_ The dragon roared in pain as it slumped to the ground defeated, Naruto let out a roar as he sped down toward the dragon ready to end its life, when Harley noticed something odd about the dragon.

"Naruto wait!" Naruto flipped in mid air and landed on his feet in confusion, and Harley pointed toward the dragon, it was slowly loosing shape and transforming into a woman, the newly transformed woman let out a gasp and began to fall to the floor until Naruto caught her. Reis took labored breathes are she painfully opened her eyes to look at Naruto.

"Beowolf...Is that you, n-no, not you, but so similar, I see his spirit in you boy. Its been so long Beowolf, how many centuries have passed." The woman looked around the ruins of the temple before turning back to Naruto."Y-you, you who has the same Aura of Beowolf, would you allow me to give you my power, the power of the Dragonkin, I've been waiting so long." Naruto looked at Harley and she gave a nod.

"I would be honored." Naruto gave a sharp gasp as both of their bodies suddenly glowed and Reis disappeared in a instant, the glow slowly dimming around Naruto's chest area. The once dull relic lance laying next to Naruto took new shape as borrowed the power of his new owner.

_**Naruto can now become a Dragonkin! Human in appearance, but descended of dragons. The blood of the Holy Dragon Flows in his veins.**_

_**The Relic Lance upgraded into a Hotspur Lance!**_

Naruto looked back at his team with a grin on his face before his eyes lost focus and collasped to the ground.

"Naruto!"

**XxXx**

**Drip..**

**Drip...**

**Drip...**

**Drip...**

Naruto groaned as he raised his body from the damp floor he was lying on.

"W-where am I, is this a sewer?" Naruto asked a loud, he looked at his current outfit to see himself in his orange jumpsuit he threw away long ago. Shaking his head in confusion he headed in a random direction looking for any sign of an exit. After a short time traveling he came across the lady they just defeated standing next to a cage.

"Hey lady, what are you doing here, what is this place?" Naruto asked, and Reis turned her head attention to Naruto.

"Interesting, to think something like this is housed inside the new Dragonkin, impressive, but I see you will not be able to explain what exactly is in that cage." Reis said as she tried to peer as deep into the space as possible."It seems your dragon energy is clashing with whatever evil lies behind this cage, young boy, perhaps you can fix this by eliminating such evil energy." Reis suggested as a pair of cold eyes suddenly took form in front of them, a pair of claws suddenly shot forward stopping just short of Reis body as she remained still unfazed by the attempted attack.

"**You, you are the cause of this foul holy energy in this place, remove yourself or I shall do it for you." **A deep rumbling growled out as it moved even closer to the cages door. Naruto after studying 2 years as a scholar connected the dots immediately.

"The Kyuubi." Naruto said in a calm fox looking up at the great demon. Suddenly everything began to make since, but now was not the time to think about such things, there was a problem in his body that needed fixing.

"I'm sure you already now demon fox, but there's been a change in this boys power, I am not willing to leave this boy with the heart of Beowulf, and your tainted energy will do nothing but drain him. While you may believe you are powerful, I assure you in my prime, you are but a cockroach under my foot." Reis explained as a great roar shook his mind.

"**Insolent wench you dare insult the great Kyuubi No Kitsune, the only thing stopping me from devouring your flesh is this damn seal, curse you Minato!" **The 9 tailed demon yelled in frustration, Reis remained unfazed as she raised a hand to the seal.

"Such primitive technology, and able to house such a great power inside a child, a genius this man must have been who created this. I am sorry demon, but this seal is now not the only thing stopping you from escaping, this child is now a Dragonkin, and has my protection, I cannot allow you to taint him. _**Holy Bracelet!**_" A holy energy shot out of Reis hand hitting the Kyuubi square in the face making it Roar in pain. It feel to the ground in a defeated heap gasping for air.

"**Such power is not of this world...you are not from the elemental land are you, n-no, this power comes from Ivalice yes, I am familiar with such power."** The Kyuubi began the change shape as it turned its body into that of a beautiful women with long flowing red hair, he lack of clothing causing Naruto to turn his head.**"Even I know when I am defeated, but he will not be able to survive if my chakra is taken from his body, the design of this seal has slowly converted my chakra into his own since his birth. Your holy chakra is now acting repellent, stopping his chakra growth completely, if we are to...coexist you will have to give me time to connect your chakra into the kits system naturally, I will need all of 6 years to rework you network. All I ask is you leave me to my bidding..."** The kyuubi bargained, the smile on her face similar to the chasire cat.

"I sense the truth from the demon Naruto, it is ultimately your choice." Reis said looking at Naruto who still had his head turned.

"Yes please take care of it, I'm trusting you Reis to keep an eye on the fox, I have to go have a talk with Harley-sensei now." Naruto said as he slowly came back to the world of consciousness.

Reis turned back to the Kyuubi who wore a grin on her face.

"**Now the fun begins."**

**XxXx**

Val and Naruto were currently balancing on top of the water on Besaid Lake, and on one finger. Wrapped entirely in ninja garb, only their face was shown. 2 years have passed since Naruto learned that the 9 tailed fox Demon Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, and it was 2 years ago Val declared that she would stick with Naruto forever so he would not feel the loneliness of his childhood again, but if Val was to live in the elemental countries, she would have to learn how to use chakra, which lead to her current training.

"Its been 3 Hours Naruto, can we please take a break?" Val asked sweet the only thing visible running down her forehead. Naruto looked at her tired face and took a seat on the lake.

"I've supposed we've earned a break Val-chan, lets rest on land." Naruto took of for Besaid beach with Val following closely behind. The trip to Besaid was done when Harley realized that with the many jobs Naruto had at his disposal, he would not entirely effective going home to a Nomad Moogle to change jobs, and with her limited ability to change his jobs, he needed a Garment Grid, which would allow him to carry along more jobs with him.

"Its been a long time since Harley-sensei went into town, shouldn't take that long to pick up one of those grids." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head and lying on the sandy ground, Val quickly went over to Naruto and rest her head on his stomach with a warm smile.

"Don't ignore your blessing Naruto, it gives us some rest time." Val said closing her eyes hoping to catch a nap before Harley came back, a chuckle from a few yards away crushed her hopes though.

"Cute, I'm assuming you're Naruto and Val." They both looked up to see a silver haired woman dressed black leather ensemble complete with high-heeled boots, a great katana in her hand."I'm supposed to test you and see if you're good enough to walk away with one of my garment grids, I may owe the old lady a favor, but these things did not come easy."

"And just who are you?" Naruto asked standing up taking out his two kunai in a battle stance, Val taking her position right next to him.

"I'm Paine, a Dark Knight, Darkness is my ally. Those who cross me shall know its wrath, now defend yourself!" Paine rushed as a glow surronded her changing her equipment to a dark spiky armor, she launched herself at the pair who quickly separated as Paine took a swipe at Val. Val swore as a piece of her hair was clipped off as she barely dodged. She put up the Rat hand seal and whispered her spell.

"**Abandon." **A glow surrounded her body and then vanished as she nimbly dodged each of Paine's attacks.

"Not bad little girl, but you'll have to do much better than that. **Demi!"** A dark orb encased Val as her scream shook the beach, when the orb went away Val fell to her knees breathing heavily.

"Val!" Naruto reached into his satchel and pulled out 3 shurikens launching them at Paine which she blocked with ease."

"Is that the best a student of the great Scholar Harley can do, I'm not impressed boy." Paine taunted as she chased down Naruto who smiled and held up a Rat hand seal.

"**Sunken State."** Paine was immediately on guard as Naruto disappeared right in front of her, the patter of feet her only clue that he was still around.

"**Ninja Art: Kage Bunshin."** Paine grew worried as she could hear at least 10 pair of feet circling around her throwing off her senses.

"So you know a few tricks, well if I cant see you, I can smell you out. **Dressphere: Berserker!**" Paine through an orb in the air closed her eyes as she changed into the barbaric class of Berserker. Her stance now similar to a panther she was able to locate each of the clones Naruto using her nose.

"So only 1 of these is actually you, a party trick at best for someone who can single out the real person, **Berserk!"** Paine began to attack the invisible target in a red hue ripping apart the clones with ease, as she quickly advanced towards Naruto who tried to remain hidden in the back line. Naruto seeing as she was only seconds away from turning him into mince meat, reached into his satchel for anything he could throw.

"**Dictionary!" **Paine's rush was halted as a 20 pound dictionary hit her in the face causing her to drop to the ground in Paine. Naruto quickly figured this was probably not the smartest thing he's ever done and began to hurl more shurikens at the downed Berserker in an attempt to KO her.

"All right brat, No holding back now! Its all or nothing! **Howl!"** A deep red hue surrounded Paine as she howled at the sky. Val who had recovered made her way to Naruto who stood in awe at the power generating from the woman.

"This is bad Naruto, we're at a disadvantage both being ninjas," Val said confirming what Naruto already knew. He was gonna have to rely on his support job. Naruto took the top of his mask off to reveal his Monk bandana.

"Hide yourself Val, I'll finish this. **Martial arts!"** Paine howled once again and made a dash towards Naruto, the young Monk closed his eyes and waited for Paine to attempt her attack.

"**Mad rush!**" Paine's hand glowed as she launched her attack against Naruto, who's eyes snapped open in readiness.

"**Hamedo!"** Before Paine could reach her target Naruto reached back and punched Paine with all his might. Paine's body exploded in pain as she skipped across the beach.

"**Martial arts: Earth Slash!"** Naruto yelled as he launched a wave energy toward Paine splitting the ground before reaching pain and exploding. Naruto began to breathe heavy as dust covered his target.

"D-did I get her?" Naruto asked inching closer to his opponent.

"Not quite kid, **Eject!"** Naruto tried to turn and counter but was thrown several feet backwards and knocked unconscious.

**XxXx**

Naruto winced in pain as he woke from his battle induced sleep. He was inside a tent in the village and next to him was a sleeping Val.

"Finally up kid." Naruto turned his attention to the entrance of the tent were Paine stood in her normal attire with arms crossed in front of her chest."Sorry if I got a little scary on you, its been a while since I had so much fun sparring, Yuna is too busy making babies and Rikku says I play too rough." Paine said with a smirk.

"N-no problem, it was a lot of fun, does that mean we get our Garment Grid?" Naruto asked, and Paine nodded with a chuckle pulling out 2 tablets from her satchel.

"This Garment Grid is called **Blood of the Beast**, as long as you use a job on this grid, you'll be able to use Beserker abilities, its an apology for beating the crap out of you, Harley said I went too far, drama queen. There are 6 job slots in here, but Yuna and Rikku decided to put in their favorite jobs in there, so you have 4 free slots. For your little girlfriend, she gets **Chaos Maelstrom**, as long as she uses this Garment Grid, she'll be able to use Dark Knight abilities, another apology." Paine's said handing Naruto the 2 grids. Val who had woken up during Paine's entrance grabbed her Grid in excitement.

"Thank you Paine-sensei!" They both said together and Paine laughed.

"Teacher huh, maybe. You kids will be fine, lets go get something to eat so I can show your teacher you two are not dead." Paine turned her attention to the entrance as a blond haired walked in and took Naruto in her arms crushing him to her chest causing Val to glare.

"Oh you poor baby getting man handled by ole mean Paine, are you ok?" The woman dropped Naruto back on the bed and began to check for injuries.

"He's fine Rikku, I didn't rough him up too bad, now cut it out you're embarrassing him." Paine said worried about the twitching in Val's eye.'Girl looks like she's gonna blow a gasket.'

"Well excuse me for being worried, us blond have to stick together, plus he's such a cutie!" Rikku exclaimed as she picked him back up, feeling eyes burning into her skull she turned toward the young girl glaring at her."Oh, I'm Rikku, are you this Naruto's girlfriend?" Rikku said with a smirk and laughed as Val started sputtered and blush."Dont worry I wont take him from you, but I'm gonna go show him off to Yunie!" Rikku picked Naruto up and ran out the tent.

"Hey you can't do that, bring him back!" Val said leaping up and chasing after Naruto. Paine just sighed and shook her head.

_**Naruto Obtained Blood of the Beast!**_

_**Naruto can now become a Thief! Warrior's who can steal from anyone! Their skill and boldness are legendary.**_

_**Naruto can now become a Gunner! Uses a Gun to fire at enemies from afar.**_

**XxXx**

11 year old Naruto strummed his guitar to the rhythm of his Dancer partner Val, although Bard was not a very powerful job, he liked to use it to relax with his best friend. They were currently in the land of Vana'diel exploring the world together after their teacher suggested using the last 2 years of their journey learning about the world, rather than training.

'Brains before brawn.' Naruto thought as he continued his tune, on his lap sat Carbuncle, the avatar of his partner Val, who gained the ability to summon the avatar's of Vana'diel after collecting 6 weather elements in Carbuncle's ruby. Beside Sorcery, summoning was Val's favorite job. In Naruto's opinion, Vana'diel had been the most fruitful when coming to new jobs, with Val learning how to be a Summoner and Dancer, Naruto had taken to Bard and Corsair, with Corsair complementing his Gunner job favorably. They've spent the better half of 1 year in this land.

"Alright, break time is over back to work." Naruto climbed to his feet and wiped the sweat from his brow, Ifrit's Cauldron was extremely hot, but this was the place where he would finally complete his Relic Staff.

"Are you sure its here Naruto, this place is doing terrible things to my hair." Val said brushing her hair back, the loose clothing of the Dancer did nothing to block the heat of the cauldron. Naruto just laughed and continued his way up the path.

"Dont complain Val, you're getting something out of this, somewhere in this place Ifrit is waiting for ya, we kick his ass, and get you a new pet to play with." Naruto said with a grin having changed to his Dragoon job he began to bound up the mountain.

"**I wish you would not refer to us as pets Naruto, we are celestial beings."** Carbuncle commented as it hopped up the path with Naruto leaving Val to use Ninja to keep up.

"Just calling it like I see it Carby-chan, you have all the intimidation of a forest hare hahaha." Reaching the top of the summit, Naruto pulled out his Thyrus Staff and his Attestation of Virtue he received from the ancient Dragoon Dagourmarche and threw it into the lava pit. The pit bubbled slightly for a short while before the ground they were standing on began to shift.

"And I assume that's Ifrit coming out to play." Naruto said as he through his Gunner sphere in the air transforming into his battle attire. An red open vest showing off his chest and dark loose fitting pants, his chose of weapon, 2 Hexagon pistols with the name Reis engraved into them. Val followed suit and threw her scholar dressphere in the air, dressing her into a Catholic style school girl outfit with a pair of glasses to finish the image.

"**Who has disturbed my slumber, you... You are not a child of Vana'diel are you?"** Ifrit exploded from the pit in front of them nearly showering them in hot lava."**You desire to wield my power young one, you are mistaken to think I would follow the path carbuncle. I will erase your existence off this pla-"** Ifrit roared as a bullet of chakra hit him in the face.

"_**Cheap Shot!"**_

"You talk too much I'm afraid, I have an appointment to make, and all this chatter is putting me off schedule, so if you dont mind, lets get down to business. You're no challenge, just target practice." Naruto began chuck more Cheap shots at Ifrit as the monster roared in pain. Val glowed slightly as a tome appeared in front of her, pages turning at an incrediable rate.

"**_Dark arts: Parsimony, Alacrity." _**The book snapped shut with an audible snap, and Val called out her next spell.

"**_Freezing wind, speak of forgotten truths! Ice 3!"_** Giant shards of ice took form in the air and launched themselves at Ifrit.

"**_You believe such attacks will work on me, I am IFRIT controller of flames, the brief spark of your puny existence is as a single heartbeat to me. KNOW YOUR ISIGNIFICANCE MORTAL! INFERNO!." _ **The ice attack was easily blown back as wave of aura exploded from Ifrit pushing Val and Naruto away. Slamming into the ground painfully Naruto let out a swear.

"Ok, so maybe this wont be as easy as I hoped." Naruto through his Black Mage dressphere in the are as his face once again became hidden by the shadow of his hat. Val followed suit and through her Sorcerer sphere in the air.

"We got one shot at this Val lets make it count, we wont be able to do this twice." Naruto called out as his tome appeared in front of him pages flipping as he selected his spell.

"_**Stun!"**_ Golden rings surrounded Ifrit and bound him in place stopping his Inferno. Ifrit began to struggle against the binds but could not move.

"**D-damn mortals."** Val flipped through her tome as quickly as possible finding her spell. The air around ifrit began to glow with a purple hue.

"_**Inscript the dark god into a rotting body! Flare!"**_ The air around Ifrit suddenly burst into dark flames covering the avatar, Ifrit roared in pain as he tried to fight off the flames, but the bindings of Stun held it in place.

"**ARGHHHH!"** Ifrit fell to the ground in a heap, energy slowly started seeping away from him into the sky as it gasped for air."**...I had not known that mortals of such strength existed in this world, I shall remember your name child and give you my power."** With a burst of light a ball of energy left Ifrit and slammed into Val causing her to grab her chest pain.

"Damn it, it never gets easier after the first time." Val swore after wiping the sweat away from her head. She looked toward Naruto who currently held his staff in his new form.

"YES! Its finally complete, look at it Val! Its amazing and its for me!" Naruto hopped up and down holding his new staff in his hand. A simple wooden staff with a red and gold insignia on top. Val smiled cheerfully as she watched Naruto celebrate.

"I'm happy for you Naruto, but its really hot, can we please get a warp?" Val asked moving closer to Naruto so he could cast his spell.

"_**Warp II!"**_

_**Naruto Thyrus transformed into Claustrum! Legendary Staff of the Black Mage**_

_**Valmafra can now summon Ifrit the fire Avatar!**_

_**XxXx**_

"The air is much cleaner here in the elemental countries than in Ivalice." Those were the first words Naruto said after taking his first steps in Fire country in 6 years. His face hidden by the cool shade of his Black Mage job, Naruto looked around the area of his birth country, 6 years has passed since he first touched the tome which allowed him to travel the world and meet so many people.

"Its amazing, I've never seen such a clear sky." Val said stretching after sitting still on a boat for so long . Standing next to them was Harley who after acknowledging that Val and Naruto were adults, began to freely read her pornography in front of them.

"Alright you two, time to get you to the Hokage, I'm sure he's gonna want a full report on what you've done these past 6 year. Not to mention getting you registered in the academy so you can become full fledged ninja's." Naruto scoffed at the academy, he had long since mastered the job of Ninja, just throw whatever you have in your satchel till the enemy is dead. Naruto stopped suddenly which caused Val to walk into his back.

"Whats wrong Naruto?" Val asked sensing worry coming from Naruto her face also being covered by the shade of her Black mage hat.

"Its time, I think Reis-chan is done, I'm gonna check it out." Naruto explained taking a seat right there on the forest floor to enter his mind.

**XxXx**

The first think Naruto noticed as he came into his mind plane, for the first time in 6 years, it was not wet inside his head. He could see various tubes of purple and blue chakra running through his system, and made his way to the Kyuubi's cage.

"Welcome back Naruto, you being here I assume you've felt our work finally finishing." Reis said from her chair that sat right next to the Kyuubi cage, Naruto had long since asked if she needed any other accommodations, but all Reis asked for was a chair and books to read."As you can probably feel, the demon foxes chakra no longer is tainted, purified by my Holy dragon energy."

"I'll finally be able to use my Dragonkin job now!" Naruto said excited and Reis nodded her head.

"Although no longer tainted you still have the demons chakra in your system as I can not remove it completely, instead I attached its chakra completely to you Garment Grid."

"**Yes boy, the Garment grid is quite the piece of technology, if you ever use a job on your grid, I shall be able to lend you my chakra to assist you." **The Kyuubi said with a grin appearing at the front of the cage.**"Before we finalize these changes, I must warn you that you'll lose consciousness for the next 3 days, see you around kit." **And with that, everything for Naruto went blank.

**XxXx**

Ki**ng: That's it for the first chapter, hope you enjoyed, R&R, feel free to ask any questions, and here is the current job list for Naruto and Val. There are still many more jobs for Naruto to learn! I wont be taking any votes for the harem, but feel free to guess.**

**Naruto: Squire, Monk, Gunner/Corsair, Black Mage, White Mage, Thief, Chemist, Soldier, Bard, Scholar , and of course Ninja.**

**Passive jobs: Berserker **

**Equipment Abilities: Ribbon – Scholar. Bandana - Monk**

**Valmafra: Scholar, Black Mage, Time Mage, Summoner, Dancer, Sorcerer, Witch of the Coven, Ninja, Chemist.**

**Passive Jobs: Dark Knight**

**Just a look out, Naruto and company wont be returning to Ivalice for a very long time, Elemental country gonna get all the lovin, he does wanna become Hokage ya know...**


	2. Chapter 2

King: Thanks for the feedback. Here's chapter 2 for ya.

"Talk/Shout"

'Think'

"**Summon/Bersrker"**

"_**Justu/Abilities"**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XxXx**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as the visage of Harley's home entered his sight.

"Good morning master! I was told to tell you to go to the Academy as soon as you awakened, is there anything else I can do for you Kupo." Mog said twirling as Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"No thank you Mog, I should be able to handle myself." Naruto threw his Ninja Dressphere in the air and tugged on his clothes."Alright I'm good to go, any idea where Val and sensei are Mog?" Naruto asked grabbing his satchel.

"Ms. Harley is down stairs running the shop, and young Val is already at the academy, today is the day teams will be assigned Kupo." Naruto gave Mog a wave as he ran downstairs to greet his teacher.

"I see you're awake Naruto, you better hurry to the Academy, you would not want to be late on your first day, and please remember you are representing me out there." Harley said with a smile on her face.

"Haha, nothing to worry about Harley-sensei, you're looking at the future Hokage here." With a 2 finger salute, Naruto made his way to the Academy. As Naruto left the store a dark look came over Harley's face.

'I probably should have told him about the Hokage, I suppose its not too important.' Harley dismissed her train of thought and continued her business.

**XxXx**

When Naruto first walked into the building, he saw Val at the front desk and ran over to her."Looks Like I got here just in time Val, any idea which room we're heading to?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Naruto, glad to see you're up, it looks like we're heading to 2-A, the Hokage already took care of putting us down as Academy graduates, and we'll probably end up on the same team, isn't it exciting" Val said eyes showing excitement. They began their walk to the classroom and ran into a man with a scar on his nose holding a stack of folders.

"Ah, you two must be the graduates Hokage-sama mentioned. I'm Iruka, and I'll be your teacher for the next 10 minutes." He said with a laugh.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my good friend Valmafra Lenande, but you can call her Val." Naruto nearly scoffed at the look in Iruka's eyes when he mentioned his name.'Its been so long away from this village, I forgot their were still people around who detested me.'

"I see, well Naruto and Val, please enter the classroom and introduce yourself, I want to get started with team placement announcements as soon as possible." Iruka said looking down at Naruto causing Val to step protectively near him.'6 years of peace and the demon comes back, I thought I was rid of him when he left 6 years ago. and he brought a friend with him, disgusting, I'll have a talk with Hokage-sama about this.' Iruka held the door open for the 2 and entered the classroom. Chatter immediately stopped as the students became aware of 2 new people entering the room."Class today we welcome two new students into our graduating class, I'll like you to treat them with the hospitality this village is known for. Please introduce yourselves." Iruka said as he took his seat. Both clad from head to toe in Ninja garb Naruto stepped forward.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you all." Naruto bowed and stepped back. A boy sitting near the book with a puppy sitting on his head barked out loud in laughter.

"Hey guys, the dope is back, I thought he got kicked out of the academy." The class began to join him in laughter as Naruto remained unaffected at the taunting. Val began to reach into her satchel quietly but Naruto shook his head. Val sighed and stepped forward with a bow as well.

"Hello my name is Valmafra Lenande, it's nice to meet you all." She said in a sarcastic tone, but no one picked up on it. Done with introductions the 2 made there way to a pair of open seats next to a black haired boy who was staring out the window, Naruto took a seat and re-introduced himself to the boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?" Naruto asked holding out his hand. The boy's eyes widened and he took Naruto's hand.

"I-I'm Sasuke Uchiha, n-nice to meet you Naruto." Sasuke mumbled not looking Naruto in the eye.

"I'm Val, pleased to meet you as well." Val said beside Naruto.

'Something is wrong with this kid, the Uchiha I remember were very arrogant, and very fast.' Naruto thought with a shudder. Before he could continue his train of though, the door to the academy slammed open as 2 young girls, one blond and the other with pink hair fought there way into the classroom.

"Out of my way Ino-pig, I'm gonna ask him first!"

"Piss off Forehead I'm gonna ask him first." Beside him he could feel Sasuke shudder in dread, Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sakura got the lead and rushed Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san! Did you give Itachi-kun my letter?" Sakura asked gasping for hair as Ino recovered and made her way to his desk.

"Never mind Forehead, did Itachi-kun get my letter?" Ino asked with stars in her eyes. Sasuke began to mumble and Sakura sighed in frustration.

"Speak up Sasuke, no one can hear you if you talk to the floor." Sakura said annoyed.

"W-well, I gave him both of your letters, b-but he didn't say anything, I'm sorry." Sasuke said a little louder but still looking at the floor. Ino scoffed and ran her hair through her hands.

"Ugh, you must have screwed something up Sasuke, you're so useless." Ino said as she made her way to her desk.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke repeated as Sakura followed her. Naruto shook his head sadly at the scene that played out. He looked at Val who could only shrug her shoulders.

"Ok, please settle down as I call off your teams, your jonin teacher will be here shortly. Team one..." Naruto drowned out the sound of Iruka's voice as he didn't much care for the placement of any of the other teams beside his own. Although he was interested in what team Sasuke would be on."Team 7 will be, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai, your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake..." Naruto felt sorry for the Uchiha as he cringed hearing Sakura's name.

"I gotta be on the two quiet peoples team, this is all you fault Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke mumbled causing Sakura to shriek in frustration.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Valmafra Lenande, you will make up Team 11, you sensei will be Itachi Uchiha." Iruka announced surprised at who would be teaching the demon boy.

"What! Why do the new kids get Itachi-Kun as a sensei, that's not fair." Ino shouted, upset that should would have to team up with the two lazy ninja's, Shikamaru and Choji."this is all your fault Sasuke!"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said his hands clenching in anger when he heard his brothers name.

"Stop apologizing you loser!" Ino shouted as she crossed her arms with a huff.

"Those are your assigned squads, good luck, and make me proud genin." Iruka smiled and made his way to the Hokage tower.

**XxXx**

The members of team 7 and team 11 were the only ones left in the room, as the other jonin sensei's had come and picked up their students. It was quiet for the most part, only sound in the room was the small talk between Naruto and Sasuke, Sai was painting, and Sakura went to the corner of the room so she would not catch loser, as she claimed.

"This is stupid! When is Itachi-kun gonna get here?" Sakura shouted.

"You're more concerned about when my teacher is coming than yours?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and Sasuke chuckled quietly.

"Hey who asked you anyway Naruto-baka, and you think this is funny Sasuke, you better shut up!" Sakura said standing up and smiled as Sasuke immediately stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry." Naruto sighed when Sakura laughed.

"You're such a looser Sasuke, why cant you be more like Itachi-kun, then maybe more people could stand to be around you, instead of kissing up to you just because you're the Hokage's son." Sakura taunted and Naruto's head snapped to Sakura.

"Wait what did you say?" Naruto asked alarmed.

"Oh about Itachi-kun, did you know he was in ANBU captain at 13, oh and he's so dreamy, an-."

"No about the Hokage, did you say Sasuke's dad, an Uchiha is Hokage?" Naruto ask turning his attention to Sasuke who only slumped his shoulders.

"Um, yea, of course he is, what rock have you been living under." Sakura said in a bored tone.

"What about Sarutobi, what happened to him?" Naruto asked not liking the feeling of dread bubbling up in his stomach.

"Oh, he died about 5 years ago, nothing tragic, just passed away in his sleep, now about Itachi-kun..." Naruto blocked the rest of what Sakura was saying as a cold chill came over his body.

'I-I can't believe the old man is gone.' Naruto said his eyes slowly misting over. Val grabbed his arm in comfort, and Naruto thanked her.

"Will you be alright Naruto?" Val asked worried.

"Yes, I'll be fine, sorry I worried you." Naruto said with a small smile. Naruto turned his attention to the door as a dark haired man entered the room. Naruto felt Sasuke shake next to him.

"Itachi..." He muttered and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Seemed to be bad blood between brothers.

"ITACHI-KUN!" Sakura raced down the steps and latched herself onto Itachi's arm, Itachi grimaced but made no move to remove her.

"Hello Haruno-san, I see Hatake has not arrived yet." Itachi surmised from the fact that team 7 was still there.

"Now now, I'm here, I got lost trying to find a 4 leaf clover." Sakura still attached to Itachi's arm turned to the door as a silver haired man walked in, Headband covering left eye."Team 7 meet me on the roof." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Sakura complained as she let Itachi go to find her sensei.

"Well, good bye." Sasuke mumbled and he made to the door, a cool voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Little brother, as a ninja, you a representing the Uchiha clan, be sure not to disappoint us, father would not approve." Itachi said as he watched Sasuke's knuckles turn white from gripping the door handle to hard.

"Yes big brother." Sasuke muttered then made his way to the rooftops. Itachi turned his attention to his team before smiling softly.

"Hello, I am Itachi Uchiha, the Hokage has informed me of your situation, and I shall be the sensei of this 2 man cell. Pleasure to meet you." Itachi greeted."Its quite cramp in here, lets take this outside shall we?" And with a poof, Itachi was gone.

**XxXx**

Team 11 sat in a small circle as they formerly introduced themselves.

"To start off, I'm going to inform you that on the record, you are genin of Konoha, but off the record, you're a member of a 2 man strike team the Hokage has made."

"What are you talking about? Harley-sensei mentioned a test to become ninja's" Naruto asked, and Itachi shook his head.

"Normally yes, you would have to take a test to become a genin of Konoha, but your teacher has been sending us yearly updates since you left the village, we already know you're at the level of genin at least. With your status, you'll be able to join any genin mission and assist another team."

"So we're free to go?" Val asked, and Itachi chuckled as he closed his eyes.

"Not exactly, you see, although you dont have to be tested to become genin, I would like to test your abilities myself, and see if you're worthy of being a Konoha ninja." Itachi's eyes snapped open revealing a 3 tomoe Sharingan spinning in excitement."It has been a long time since I've tested my capacity, come at me with the intent to kill Naruto!" Both Naruto and val jumped back as Itachi hands blurred through hand seals.

"**_Fire release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Jutsu!"_** 2 dresspheres flew into the air as Naruto and Val changed there jobs, a tome appeared in front of Val, as she searched for her spell.

"**_Spell break, turn into an avenging light! Reflect!"_** Naruto stood behind Val, as a protective shield appeared in front of her, the fire balls were quickly absorbed into the shield causing Itachi to raise an eyebrow.

"What sort of trick is this, even changed your clothing as well, is this the power that lies hidden in the other world." Itachi said looking at Val's time mage clothing. His eyes widened in shock as his jutsu was suddenly thrown back at him from out of the shield and ripped into his body.

"Alright we got him!" Naruto shouted, before cursing out load as Itachi's burning body exploded into a flock of crows.

"Most impressive technique Val-chan, but it seems to leave you quite winded." They both turned to Itachi standing on top of the lake holding his hand in a ram seal.

"I used a lot of chakra with that spell Naruto-kun, I will not be able to make another one. His jutsu are too powerful to hold." The time mage claimed breathing heavily. Face hidden behind his Black Mage hood, Naruto nodded before calling his tome.

"We'll just have to fight fire with fire then. _**Smoldering flames far below, punish the wicked! Fire 4!" **_Naruto raised his Claustrum in the air as a wave of lava suddenly shot toward Itachi. Itachi's eyes slowly changed form as the blaze moved closer to him.

"To think I would be forced to use this, this is indeed a test of my abilities. _**Amaterasu!**_" Out of Itachi's eyes shot a dark flame which collided with Fire 4. The 2 flames completed for dominance before Amaterasu over took the flame and headed directly for Naruto and Val.

"Shit its moving in fast, quick Val!" Naruto shouted and as a dressphere was thrown into the air. Itachi has to cover his eyes as a bright flash took place, and he worried for a moment if he killed his students.

"**I thank you for the flame, a delicious snack it was." **Itachi's narrowed his eyes at the new comer causing Ifrit to scowl.

"**Those eyes, I've seen those wicked eyes before, a man who tried to take the power of fenrir for his own." **Ifrit spoke cautiously.

"Ifrit **Assault!**" Ifrit howled as he launched towards Itachi, Itachi who has had experience fighting summon pets, decided to treat this avatar the same. Moving through his hands seals, the water around Itachi began to take shape.

"_**Water Release: Water Fang Bullet."**_ Ifrit growled in annoyance as jets of spinning water begin to shoot at him. The tome once again appeared in front of Val.

"_**Astral Flow: Inferno!"**_ Ifrit curled into a ball and unleashed a roar as fire energy exploded from within him evaporating the water around him, turning the lake into a murky marshland.

"I have to refill this lake you know." Itachi commented as the mist from the water fell down around him and Ifrit.

"**Apologies." **Ifrit rushed at Itachi and took a swipe at the 17 year old. Ifrit roared in frustration as Itachi vanished from his view.

"**Show yourself coward!"** Ifrit called out. A flock of crows began to descend upon Ifrit attacking him, the crows soon took the image of spikes, and began to drill themselves into Ifrit.

"**ARGHHH!" **Ifrit roared in pain as it took the abuse of the spikes.

"_**Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes.**_ Good bye." Ifrits world turned black as the abuse to its form was too much, and it retreated back into its domain. Itachi opened his eyes to reveal himself still standing on the lake and he smiled at his opponents."It seems your friend is spent Naruto-kun, perhaps you can entertain me." Itachi sounded confident, but using Amaterasu spent a lot of his chakra.'I'll have to wait for an opening and finish this quickly.'

"Alright then, lets play!" Naruto through a dressphere in the air, and howled to the sky as his transformation into a berserker took place. An array of tattoos began to appear over his body as 2 red tails of chakra shot out of his back."**AROOOO!" **Naruto howled to the sky.

"Is this the Kyuubi taking control...no, this power is not tainted at all." Itachi muttered.

'Are you there fox?' Naruto asked feeling a presence in his mind. A small chuckle reverberated through his head like an echo.

'Y**es boy, it seems that the fusion was a complete success, I can feel the wind against my face for the first time in 12 years.'** They Kyuubi said finally taking notice of their opponent.'**Ah yes the Uchiha, let us fight boy, I need to stretch my legs.'** The battle lust so strong Naruto had to lick his lips, no doubt from the Kyuubi's side.

"_**Ground Shaker!"**_ Naruto raised his hand and pounded the ground causing a wave of energy to soar toward Itachi. Jumping nimbly in the air to avoid it, Itachi let out a gasp of shock as Naruto appeared next to him in the air.

'Such speed.'

"_**Mad Rush!"**_ Naruto began to pummel Itachi with multiple punches to the body before sending him sailing with a kick into the water below. Naruto landed on top of the water and closed his eyes to try and find his opponent."**Come on out little Uchiha, we still have much more to do." **Naruto cackled and the water around Naruto suddenly shot up as 4 Itachi clones fired shurikens at him."**You'll have to do much better than that. HOWL!"** The shurikens and clones were deflected like paper fans at the aura Naruto provided. Itachi swore and his hand went through the seals needed for his next jutsu.

"_**Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" **_A great ball of fire shot toward Naruto who only smiled and began to race towards the flame. Naruto stopped in front of the flame and raised his hands to brace himself catching the flame head on.

"**Quite the attack Itachi-chan, but not good enough!"** Naruto said throwing the flame ball harmlessly into the air.**"You've bitten off more than you can chew Uchiha."** Naruto began to race towards Itachi who was feeling the fatigue catching up with him.

"It seems I have underestimated Naruto-kuns abilities, a mistake I wont ever make again." Itachi calmly spoke as his Mangekyo eye began swirling viciously. Itachi barely dodged a swipe that nearly took off his head, his sharingan predicting each of Naruto's moves.'I cant keep this up much longer.' Twisting in mid air, Naruto brought his foo down on Itachi's head, grabbing his foot, Itachi launched him into the air while preparing his next jutsu.

"Lets try this again. _**Water Release: Water Fang Bullet."**_ 7 strong vortex's shot from the water striking Naruto and slamming him on the ground nearby.

"Naruto!" Val quickly moved in front of Naruto who's tails had receded into his body as he fought for consciousness. She saw Itachi quickly moving toward Naruto and she her tome appeared in front of her.

"_**Land of all lives, suppress all rebels! Dont Move!"**_ Itachi's progress was halted as green bindings appeared out of the ground and stopped his movement. Itachi raised an eyebrow and stared down Val.

"Well it seems we're at a impasse, Your friend there is out of commission, and you dont have enough energy to move." Itachi once again tried to move only to be stopped."While it seems I cant move, and using a jutsu from this distance would only be a waste of chakra. Looks like this a draw." Itachi said with a smile and Val smiled happily before passing out. Once Itachi confirmed that both of his students were unconscious, he broke into a flock of crows. And appeared next to the young pair."Well then, I can't leave them here, I shall allow them to be my guess to dinner tonight." Itachi made a pair of shadow clones and had them pick up the 2, as they made their way to the Uchiha District.

**XxXx**

Fugaku stared at Naruto with a grimace as the food in front of him vanished behind the shade of his Black Mage hat, resembling that of a black hole.'He's like a bottomless pit.' Fugaku said taking a glance at his wife, who only smiled nervously.

"More please!" A servant quickly replaced his bowl with more fried rice which Naruto began to gobble down. Fugaku cleared his throat and addressed the lone boy sitting at the end of the table.

"Sasuke, I hear tomorrow is your genin test, do you believe you're ready?" Fugaku asked quietly stuffing more food into his mouth. Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably at the end of the table with everyone's attention on him.

"W-well, Sai is really strong, I heard he's had some special training, a-and Haruno-san is r-really smart.." Sasuke trailed off and Fugaku scoffed.

"And what of yourself, although you have yet to unlock you're bloodline, you are representing the Uchiha Sasuke, do not disappoint me. Although Kakashi is not a true Uchiha, he holds a mastery over the Sharingan, **when** you finally unlock it, he will be the perfect tutor for you." Fugaku said putting emphasis on the when, Sasuke's eyes widened in confusion as he stared at his father.

"B-but father you know I cant unloc-." He was cut off by Fugaku slamming his hands on the table.

"That's enough Sasuke! I do not want any more excuses, and I tire of waiting. You have one more year Sasuke." Fugaku said, and Itachi looked at his brother sadly as Sasuke once again stared at his plate.

"The Sharingan, the ability to allow the memorization of any jutsu that user witnesses." Naruto took a swig of drink before continuing."Back in Ivalice, I met someone who had a similar ability, traded me his dressphere for a sack of corn," Naruto said causing everyone at the table to raise an eyebrow."If you would allow me Hokage-sama, I would like to take Sasuke to my teacher tomorrow morning, I believe I can rectify this problem."

Fugaku allowed himself to think it over for a while before nodding his head."That is acceptable Uzumaki, we have nothing to lose."

"More please!" Val asked aloud burping behind her hood, her eyes the only thing showing embarrassment.

**XxXx**

"W-why are you h-helping me?" Sasuke asked, they were currently sitting in the garden inside the Uchiha manor.

"No real reason, you're a nice guy who needs some help, and I always help my friends!" Naruto said pumping his fist, and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"F-friends? Me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well yea, of course, right Val?" Naruto said as Val nodded her head from Naruto's side. Sasuke rubbed his eyes for a bit before smiling."Now then, first thing first, we're gonna have to get you a job tome, before our trip to Ivalice, there was only 1 book in the elemental countries, but in Ivalice, nearly everyone has one. So we borrowed a few just in case. There's like a ninja's registration card." Naruto explained.

"Oh and Naruto-kun, he'll be able to try out your Garment Grid." Val commented and Naruto nodded, although perfectly happy with his Garment Grid, Naruto had taken a shine to creating his own as a pass time.

"The grid I made can only hold 2 jobs, but it should be fine for a beginner like you. At least until I make a better one." Naruto his glowing eyes squinting in thought.'So many possibilities.'

"A-and what about my sharingan, will this unlock it f-for me?" Sasuke asked hopefully and Naruto shook his head sadly.

"The only thing I know about activating the sharingan, is that the user has to be in a high stress battle situation for it to unlock. Other than simulating this for you, I dont think I can help you." Naruto said.

"W-well its too late for t-that, My father has b-been putting me in near death s-situations to try to unlock my sharingan since I w-was 7." Sasuke said sadly, and Naruto had to blink in astonishment.

"You've been getting the crap beat out of you since you were 7?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Y-yes, I have special t-training with big brother every w-week to simulate near death experiences, b-but nothing has worked so far." Sasuke mumbled feeling slightly embarrassed.

'No wonder he's so fucking meek.' Naruto though sadly as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder in comfort."Dont worry buddy, we'll take good care of you." Naruto lay back with a sigh and ran some ideas through his head.'I wonder if I can imprint some of my personality into a Garment Grid like the Kyuubi did, help Sasuke out a little bit.'

'Friends.' Sasuke leaned back and let his mind wander.

**XxXx**

"So you were able to put some of your berserker chakra into Sasuke's Grid?" Val asked pulling her shirt over her head getting ready to go to sleep.

"Yea, it was not too difficult, the fox walked me through it step by step, this should give the guy some back bone." Naruto responded throwing his pants into the corner of the room, the two has separate bedrooms, but never slept in different rooms since they were little."This whole new Hokage business is just too crazy, I cant believe the old man is gone." Naruto said falling on the bed.

"Well, Harley-sensei said he went peacefully, its good he didn't suffer." Val said joining Naruto on the bed.

"That's just it, the old man was as strong as an ox, for him to die so suddenly after I left, it's mind boggling." Naruto said sadly and grinned in appreciation as a pair of lips met his.

"You're no good to yourself being depressed Naruto-kun, I'll cheer you up." The lights went off.

**XxXx**

Sasuke stood in front of Harley's shop nervously as he waited for her to answer the door."So you're Naruto's and Val's new friend, you're come quite early, they are still sleeping, you can go wake them up for me." Harley said switching her closed sign to open.

"I-I'm sorry for coming early, I didn't want to b-be late." Sasuke said walking in, he had never been to this shop before, and took the opportunity to check the place out.

"Naruto and Val's room is upstairs, they have separate rooms, but I'm sure once you find one you'll find them both." Harley said as she took her place behind the counter Icha Icha in hand.

'That's the same book Kakashi-sensei was reading, are all teachers perverted?' Sasuke thought to himself as he walked up the stairs, quickly finding a room Labeled Naruto he knocked on the door softly."N-naruto-san, it's time to wake up." He mumbled quietly and frowned when no one answered after 30 seconds.'I-I guess I'll go in and w-wake him." He twisted the door opened and walked in quietly. Sasuke saw a lump in the bed sheets and made his way to Naruto."N-Naruto Ms. Harley asked me to wake you." Sasuke said shaking the lump.

"Go away Naruto 5 more minutes." Val turned in her sleep causing the sheets to ride down her front giving Sasuke an eyeful. Sasuke stood frozen for a full minute before a small amount of bllood leaked out of his nose.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" Sasuke shouted causing Val's eyes to snap open, she looked around disoriented from sleep before focusing on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Val asked rubbing the sleep out of her eye causing the blankets to fully drop to her waist causing more blood to spill out of Sasuke's nose.

"I'M SORRY!" Sasuke yelled again causing Val to finally notice of dress, she blushed lightly before covering her self with the blanket.

"Sasuke."

"I'm sorry!"

"Sasuke get out."

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke said walking backwards with his eyes closed before bumping into Naruto who had just left the bathroom.

"Oh hi Sasuke, you got here early, from all the yelling I assume you checked out Val, what do you think pretty hot huh?" Naruto asked with a smirk causing whatever blood that Sasuke had left to leave his nose.

"NARUTO!"

"I'M SORRY!"

**XxXx**

A blush still covered Sasuke and Val's face as Naruto laughed reaching into his satchel to pull out a dark blue tome."This Sasuke is a tome, normally, no one in the elemental countries would even be able to activate a tome, as the energy needed to activate it is based off an energy source not found in this world. However, these tomes were made specially designed for people who use chakra, pretty neat huh?" Naruto said as he laid out the tome for Sasuke to grab.

"U-um, will this hurt?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Does it really matter, you're here to make a change aren't you, no pain no gain Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and took the tome in his hand, he felt air leave his body. A dim light surrounded his body for a moment before vanishing."And there you have it. That was not too hard was it?" Naruto asked reaching into his satchel and pulling out a Garment Grid. "This is your Garment Grid, it holds your 2 jobs, one of course being ninja, and the other...well see for yourself." Naruto said tossing the grid to Sasuke.

"So I just throw the sphere in the air." Sasuke said as he through the blue colored sphere in the air, he let out a shocked squeak as his Uchiha uniform change into the outfit of his new job. From head to toe he was covered in blue attire with a pale scimitar at his side, complete with a dark blue jubbah and dark blue mask covering his face only revealing his eyes. Which at the moment, burned a dark red with one tomoe in each pupil.

"Holy shit Sasuke, your eyes! Look at your eyes!" Naruto said pulling out a mirror out of his satchel, Sasuke grabbed the mirror and nearly dropped it in shock.

"T-the Sharingan! H-how?" Sasuke asked emotion dancing wildly on his face. Naruto thought for a second before answering.

"Well, right now you are a Blue Mage, a job that specializes in copying an opponents abilities and using it against them, sounds a lot like the sharingan doesn't it. I'm guessing the blood of the immortals jumped allows you to use your Sharingan, turn back into a ninja and see if you can activate it." Naruto said and Sasuke groaned in frustration as he could not get his Sharingan to activate while being a ninja.

"W-what does this mean, what are the immortals?" Sasuke asked transforming back into a Blue Mage so he could look at his newly unlocked bloodline.

"I was lying about the sack of corn deal for that dressphere, in actuality, I received that sphere after the body of a previous immortal turned into a disgusting creature called a Soulflayer. In the world of Vana'diel, Blue Mages were apart of an elite guard called the Immortal Lions, similar to that of the police force the Uchiha are." Naruto explained and Sasuke nodded so Naruto could continue."The Immortals were founded after the Chimera Rebellion, an occasion on which the Emperor's son was assassinated. The Emperor then confronted the alchemists responsible with making the Chimerae, charging them with finding a means to defeat the creatures. The Alchemists, after many failed attempts, concluded that the guards themselves would have to become monsters."

"They had to turn into monsters themselves, that's h-horrible." Sasuke commented and Naruto agreed.

"At first, it was a disaster. Attempts to graft animal parts and limbs to humans resulted in gruesome and horrific outcomes when most of the test subjects' bodies rejected the grafts. Finally, the Alchemists found a brutal way to bind the essence of a monster directly to the human spirit. Thus, Blue Mage was born, and so were the elite Immortal Guards." Naruto explained before commenting."Ironically, Blue Mages are far from immortal, as a no known immortal has ever reached the end of their natural lifespan ."

"W-wait I dont understand."

"These Immortals have the souls of great beast locked inside of them, many Blue Mage's begin to go mad as the beast begin to corrupt their mind. They lose any sense of being a human, more animal than man, and finally, they turn into a Soulflayer."

"W-what I dont want to go mad! How do I stop this!" Sasuke yelled pulling at his clothing.

"You have nothing to worry about, you dont have the true blood of an immortal as the Blue Mage from your dressphere had already turned into a Soulflayer. The Blue Mage in your dressphere is Raubahn, probably the strongest Blue Mage the Immortal Lions ever produced, but the life of a Blue Mage is full of pain and death." Naruto said darkly."His knowledge is now your knowledge Sasuke, you're carrying on his battle spirit. Use it wisely, while not a full Immortal, you have enough flowing through you now to still be tainted if you go overboard."

"I understand." Sasuke said with a nod before turning away so he could head to practice.

"You might wanna walk around as a ninja Sasuke, I don't think your father would take to kindly to one of his children not sporting the Uchiha symbol." Naruto said as he turned into a Black Mage to warp himself and Val back to their home.

"Good luck with your test Sasuke." Val said with a smile before vanishing. Sasuke turned back into a ninja, and made his way to the training grounds.

_**Sasuke Obtained the Unerring Path Garment Grid!**_

_**Sasuke Can now become a Blue Mage! **_ _**These peculiar mages can learn the abilities of beasts and Human, making them their own.**_

_**Sasuke Obtained a Wightslayer! This Scimitar was once wielded By the Immortal Raubahn.**_

**XxXx**

Sasuke made his way to the training ground and saw that both Sai and Sakura had arrived early. Sakura smirked seeing Sasuke approach, she was beginning to get bored, but yelling at Sasuke would break the cycle.

"Sasuke you're late!" Sakura said out loud, she put her hands on her hips waiting for an apology."Well!"

"Well what?" Sasuke said coolly causing Sakura to flinch for a second, never hearing that tone of voice in Sasuke's voice before.

"Aren't you going to apologize for being late stupid?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not late, I've arrived exactly on time, it's you who has come early, now if you don't mind, I would like to meditate before sensei comes." Sasuke did not know where these words were coming from, but it felt good to finally tell Sakura off.

"W-why you little piece of crap, how dare you talk to me like that, You've always been so stuck up because you're the Hokage's son, well everyone knows that once the year is over you're gonna be disowned, you'll never activate your Sharingan, and you'll never be like Itachi-kun!" Sakura said face red with anger, trying her best to revert the boy to his sniveling form. Sasuke however just sat there with his eyes closed meditating causing Sakura to huff in anger."Whatever looser, just dont get in my way during this test, that goes triple for you Sai!" Sai did not even look up from his drawing.

"Now that's not a way to talk to your teammates is it Sakura?" Sakura turned her head up to see the new boy from yesterday staring at her with glowing golden eyes.

"Naruto-baka what are you doing here, shouldn't you be somewhere failing your genin test, and whats with the dark face, you got something to hide?" Sakura asked rudely confused at why she could only see Naruto's eyes.

"Don't worry about me Sakura-chan, I'm just here to see how my good friend Sasuke is going to do on this test, just pretend I'm not here." Naruto said laying down on the branch.

"Should have known you would become friends with him, losers do stick together." Sakura said laughing at her own joke.

"I see that we're all very lively today." All 4 genin turned their attention to Kakashi as he walked into the clearing. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the Black Mage in the tree."Oh, and you are?" Kakashi asked Naruto waved him off.

"Just an innocent bystander, please carry on, pretend I'm not here." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders before returning his attention to his team.

"Well team, today you have one single goal, before the clock rings at noon, you have to draw blood from me, don't care how you do it, as long as you do. You must fight me with the intent to kill, if not, you may as well head back to the academy now." Kakashi let the order settle in before speaking.

"Begin." Sakura and Sai vanished from view in a flash leaving Sasuke behind who only stood staring at Kakashi."Hmm, Sasuke Uchiha, you're a little off. The test has already started." Kakashi commented before pulling out his favorite book. A flash of light took his attention off the book as he turned to see Sasuke clad in his Blue Mage Gear. His eye widened slightly at the seeing the Sharingan."Sharingan now when did that happen, I suppose I better take this seriously." Kakashi said closing his book with a snap, before lifting his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

"Help me Raubahn, lend me your strength." Sasuke muttered to himself before crossing his arms in front of himself. Blue light slowly started absorbing itself into Sasuke as he charged his attack.

"Well then, I'll start this off. _**Flamethrower!" **_Sasuke put a ring in front of his mouth a blew out a long flame which made its way to Kakashi.

'How is a genin able to use such a move, and I didn't see any hand signs either.' Kakashi jumping out of the way of the flame only to see Sasuke charging at him sword in hand. Kakashi barely had time to black as he took out a kunai to block the scimitar.'There's a haze over his movements, I cant follow him as quickly as I should be able to.' Kakashi thought as he kicked Sasuke backwards. Twisting in the air Sasuke launched his next move at Kakashi.

"Try to dodge this! _**Cannonball!"**_ A giant steel cannonball shot out of thin air toward Kakashi who quickly went through his hand seals.

"_**Earth Release: Mud Wall!"**_ A giant wall appeared in front of Kakashi as it absorbed the force of the cannonball causing Sasuke to swear.'Not even the Sharingan is comprehending these jutsu, just what is this?' Kakashi though to himself as he launched a counter attack.

"_**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!"**_ Using the lake to gather into a small dragon which sought the Uchiha as its target.'This should be just strong enough to knock him out.' Kakashi thought as he sent the jutsu at Sasuke.

"_**Metallic Body!"**_ A thick film of Stoneskin warped itself around Sasuke creating a protective skin as the jutsu slammed into him knocking him into a tree."Ugh, that was annoying." Sasuke muttered as the pieces of stone protecting his body fell to the ground showing his body unharmed from the attack.

Nearby Sakura's mouth was opened in shock as she saw Sasuke fight on equal ground with there Jonin sensei."This does not make any sense, Sasuke is was a weak loser, and all of the sudden he has his Sharingan, I thought he couldn't unlock it." Sakura said to herself still hidden in the tree.'He must have gotten some help from Itachi-kun, yes that must be it. There is no way he's better than me or Itachi-kun.' Sakura thought to herself as she clenched the kunai in her hand to prepare and launch at Kakashi.

'He was completely unaffected by my water dragon, those are not normal ninja jutsu, that's for sure." Kakashi said as he watched Sasuke pick himself off the ground unharmed but dizzy. Deciding to capitalize on the disoriented Sasuke he rushed.

"Damn that affected me more than I thoug-" Sasuke was cut off as a kick to his chest sent him flying across the clearing.'Damn it, let my guard down.' Sasuke thought to himself as he struggled to get on his feet. Kakashi quickly appeared behind Sasuke and with a swift chop to the head knocked him out. 'Damn it, still too weak Itachi.' Was Sasuke's last thoughts as he lost consciousness.

**XxXx**

When Sasuke finally regained conciseness. He was tied up, but had a clear view of Sai and Kakashi engaging in battle. Sakura was beside him also tied up as well.

"Finally woke up idiot, all that showing off and you get taken down so easy." Sakura taunted and Sasuke ignored her as he tried to work against his bindings."Don't be stupid, he tied up or hands so we cant use hand seals to use our escape jutsu, you're wasting your energy." Sakura commented and that gave Sasuke an idea as he closed his eyes to see if there was a magic to get him out of his bindings. However just before he could began to charge it, Sai's body tumbled in front of them, and a winded Kakashi walked into the area.

"5 minutes left and all 3 of you are out of commission, while I applaud the effort, you still have not completed your test yet, looks like you 3 will be going back to the academy." Kakashi said pulling his headband over his eye, he did not want them to see just how tired he was.

"Hey Sakura, you wanna become a ninja right? No matter what?" Sasuke whispered and Kakashi raised an eyebrow wondering what he was up to.

"Of course you idiot, how else will I ever get to work with Itachi-kun!" Sakura said and almost shivered at the smile that was on Sasuke's face.

"Then I'm sorry. _**1000 Needles!"**_ 1000 needles exploded from Sasuke's center and began to there way to Kakashi many of them striking Sakura as well who could not defend herself from the assault. Kakashi used his kunai to block as many as possible, but one slipped through and cut him right on the cheek, causing a needle amount of blood to appear."Looks like we win sensei." Sasuke said before passing out from using all his chakra.

"You asshole how dare you, these things hurt, ow!" Sakura yelled as 50 needles had some how found their way to her butt causing Kakashi to shake his head."When I get my hands on that loser he is dead! Do you here me, dead!" Sakura said as she continued to struggle against her bindings. Sai made no comment as he tried to remove the needles from Sakura's backside."You better not touch me either pervert!"

"Welcome to team 7 I suppose." Kakashi said with a smile as looked over his team.

**XxXx**

**King: Another Chapter done, R&R, looks like Sasuke has been integrated into the job system, good for him, here is the job list yet again.**

**Naruto: Squire, Monk, Gunner/Corsair, Black Mage, White Mage, Thief, Chemist, Soldier, Bard, Scholar , and of course Ninja.**

**Passive jobs: Berserker **

**Equipment Abilities: Ribbon – Scholar. Bandana - Monk**

**Valmafra: Scholar, Black Mage, Time Mage, Summoner, Dancer, Sorcerer, Witch of the Coven, Ninja, Chemist.**

**Passive Jobs: Dark Knight**

**Sasuke: Blue Mage, Ninja**

**Passive Jobs: Berserker **

**Magic Used:**

**Metallic Body: Stoneskin, absorbs a certain amount of Damage.**

**Cannonball: Self describing**

**1000 Needles: Self describing **

**Flamethrower: Sends a jet of flames at the enemy forming at the mouth of the user.**


End file.
